


Petite Amie, Marinette

by giggling_bubble



Series: Publishing My Appreciation [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, All the cuddles, Cry for help, Desperation, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, bye paris, clingy adrien, cream puff - Freeform, cycle reveal, drunk, liquid courage, missed landings, missing out, savior mari, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Adrien is having a moment of hopelessness when something clicks. It could be the alcohol, or the sleeplessness, or just the coincidences aren't coincidental at all. He was determined to find out. Liquid courage to the rescue!





	Petite Amie, Marinette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



> This story came to me on a whim, while showering as all my ideas tend to do, and decided to write it. 
> 
> I hope you like it, too. :)

Adrien held his planner suspended over his head, tears streaming down his face, irritated at how much of his life was out of his control. He was determined to find out just how much school he'd missed for these dang photo shoots, public appearance events, and whatnot. As he was scanning through his calendar something caught his eye. Two particular somethings that always coincided.

Nov. 18

Marinette is absent. Needs notes for lit.

LB cancel.

December 16

Marinette absent. Notes for lit.

LB cancel.

January 17

Absent-notes for history.

Cancel.

February 15

Absent-notes for history.

Cancel.

March 19

Absent-notes for history.

Cancel.

April 18

Absent-notes for history.

Cancel.

That was just last week. He remembered their conversations it with sudden clarity.

_"I have meds if you need it, girl." Alya leaned across the table to rub a soothing hand on Marinette's lower back. Marinette had her head draped across the desk._

_She groans in agony, "No. I just think I need to go home."_

_Over lunch, Marinette disappeared. Adrien assumed she'd gone home like she said she would._

_"Where's Marinette?" Nino asks about the absence of the their friend after lunch._

_"She wasn't feeling well, women's problems," Alya winks, "She decided to go home."_

That same night, Ladybug cancelled patrol.

Adrien is looking over his date book with wide eyes. Marinette needed notes for lit last semester, and history this one, every day his Lady cancelled patrol or complained of cramps from hell. Actually, more 'the painful dislodging of raw, blood clotted, hamburger-like gunk' escaped her lips once. He shivered just remembering the image. Marinette missed school on all of those days for the same reason. What were the chances?

His eyes flashed back to tomorrow. His father had announced a surprise trip to Hamburg for an art festival that would take him away for two weeks. He didn't have time to tell his Lady. He suspects Marinette, but he can't he sure. How could he be sure? He wanted to tell her before he left so she wouldn't worry.

"Lord," he groaned and rolled over the side of his bed to grab the second bottle of wine he'd pilfered that night. His head was swimming, but even he wasn't drunk enough to see what kind of a putz he'd been to not recognize her before. He felt stupid, ashamed, cheated. She sat BEHIND him for Christ's sake for four years! Now she was thinking about moving to Italy for school. How could he change her mind?

Adrien hopped up, none too graceful to any possible observer, but damn he thought he looked good considering. It only required one slight hop, and ricochet with a will-have-a-bruised-rib-in-the-morning later, but no fear! He was a superhero. He laughed in the face of pain. Although, tomorrow, he'd appreciate it if that was secret because it might hurt to laugh.

Plagg watched nervously as Adrien wobbled, "What are you doing kid? What are you thinking? Adrien, aren't you forgetting someth--whoop!" Plagg decided to ignore the fact he hadn't called him into his ring yet as Adrien jumped out the window. As he was foolishly plummeting to an untimely demise, Plagg transformed him anyway. He made a note to never let Adrien drink again.

"Smooth," Adrien hummed as he realized the bottle of wine he'd grabbed was still there after his transformation. He might have dropped it and re-caught it during his fall; cat's reflexes and all that.

He flung himself quickly in the direction of the bakery near his old school. There was a light on upstairs so he knew she was still awake. 

"Aw hell," he groaned as he barely made his last jump. He pulled himself up to a stand on the building across the road from Marinette's and waited...and drank. He glanced towards her balcony and saw her staring at him. "Goodnight and goodbye, Paris! You've been swell! Never change." He giggled and held the bottle up, "Cheers to the lovely lady!" It sounded more like 'shears forrrr da roverly erlady.'

* * *

Marinette had had enough of this. She'd seen Chat miss his landing and almost plummet to the ground, her heart sinking, and now he was talking to her with slurred speech. It was a stupid idea, but the best she had, and she hoped he'd forget it by morning. "Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I think Chat is drunk. He is acting _off_."

At that point, as if on cue, he holds up his bottle to her and says 'cheers' followed by unintelligible babble and 'lady.' She heard it. He wouldn't remember anyway.

"Spots on," she whispered. Without another thought, she hopped across the roofs to land next to him.

"Thank, God, I thought you'd never come," he smirked. He looked like the Chat that had caught the canary and now Ladybug was sure he knew.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Was not pawsitive until you just showed me," he hiccuped, "My lovely Lady, Marinette."

She could barely make it out with his slurring.

"Come on, let's get you off this roof." She slung him over her shoulder and swung back to her balcony. He chuckled the whole way. "What is wrong, Chat? Why are you drinking?" She dropped her transformation and he just stared. Impatiently, she prompted, "Sometime tonight."

"Nothing is wrong now," he smiled. Then he frowned and she could see the sadness, "I have to go away for a couple weeks."

"Oh? That's not a problem," she whispered, "I'll take care of everything." She was sure he'd forget this all tomorrow so she decided she'd send him home with a note saying he told her. That would work right?

She opened the skylight and dropped them both down onto her bed. Her parents were out for the weekend so she could handle a loud visitor without fear.

"I'm so glad you're you, Marinette!" he smiled lazily and grasped her cheek gently. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Chat. How would you know? Do you know me as a civilian?"

"I do," he gulped and nodded, "And I like you a _lot_."

"Oh." Marinette's mind was swimming with the new information. How many blonde haired, green eyed boys did she know? Adrien was the only one. "Adrien?" she squeaked. He liked her a lot?

There was a sudden flash of green light and there was a very drunken and adorably disheveled Adrien Agreste. If he weren't so bumbling and out of it, Marinette would have been horribly shy and mortified, but seeing as he was completely and utterly helpless in his inebriated state, she couldn't help, but giggle at this coincidence. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset he'd revealed himself. The shock of Chat Noir being Adrien Agreste she was sure would kick in once her adrenaline wore off, but right now she was in mother hen mode and this boy needed her. This handsome, intelligent, amazing boy...who was much less a boy than a man. How much had he drank?

"Come on," she whispered, lifting him to a sitting position after he'd fallen over. She set his bottle of wine next to her bed and giggled, "No more of that."

He pouted, "Mari, you're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun," she smirked.

His eyes widened before a silly grin split across his face, "I know."

He wobbled once more and she straightened him out.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed, before groaning, "I feel dizzy."

"You're drunk," she whispered, "Why are you drunk?"

He instead leaned over to nuzzle his face into her neck than to answer her question. "Hmmm," he hummed happily, "Just as soft as I'd imagined."

"Adrien," she reprimanded, "Why are you drinking?"

He grabbed one of her hands and threw it over his back before taking the other and trying to wrap it around his waist. "Need hugs first."

Marinette rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. He was definitely her Chat; needy, touchy, Chat. He was also gorgeous. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway. He wouldn't have to ask her twice.

While they sat there quietly he began to nuzzle closer and kept humming happily. Marinette couldn't handle the errant thoughts that threatened to break her heart. This wasn't real. This was an Adrien under the influence. He didn't even know what he was saying. He might not actually like her. He flirted with Ladybug, sure, but he didn't necessarily like Marinette in that way. Just because he knew she was Ladybug didn't mean he liked Marinette.

Her arms lifted and he whined, "Noooo."

"You realize I've adored you, from afar, for a long time, right?" she whispered painfully. It was now or never. She'd never get an opportunity like this where she had the upper hand and wasn't a blabbering mess.

"Just hold me then," he wrapped his arms around her and grunted helplessly when she didn't return the embrace.

"You don't understand. This matters more to me than you might th--"

He pinched her lips shut, gently, "Too much talking. I need cuddles."

"You know that's really ru--"

"Cuddles," he whines.

She sighs and wraps her arms around him with a frustrated growl. Marinette felt Adrien shimmy happily. He was _such_ a cat.

"We're cuddling." She squealed as he pushed her over so he could snuggle closer to her, "Gah! Okay, _now_ we're cuddling. How much have you had to drink, handsome?"

He smirked, "A bottle...or two...or I don't really remember."

"You can't go to sleep then," she whispered, "I can't have you choking on vomit. Let's drink some water." She got up and crawled away from him. He whimpered.

"Noooo. I just found you. Don't leave me!" He sounded horribly upset. Marinette turned back from her bedside table, where she'd retrieved a bottle of water, and found tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not going anywhere, Chaton," she whispered and wiped the tears away with her thumbs, "I'm not leaving."

He nuzzled his face into her chest and sighed, "I love you."

Marinette's breath caught. He might be Chat, but he was also Adrien Agreste. Hadn't she waited years to hear him say that to her? Now that he had, why did she feel like it wasn't as big of a deal. Perhaps because he was drunk and likely didn't mean it. That wouldn't keep her from saying it back, though.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Marinette ran her fingers gently through his tresses as he began to purr gently against her. "What happened tonight?"

He hiccuped, "My father is making me leave, again. It isn't that it's a big deal, but a cul-culmi-culmination of things."

"Culmination is a big word," she grinned.

"He wouldn't even listen to what I wanted," he sighed, "I'm going to miss the festival with you guys. I was really looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "So, Adrien, how did you end up here?"

He blushed through his already rosy drunken state, "I saw that you and Ladybug were always gone the same time every month...for woman stuff."

"OH!" her eyes widened with realization. Although, it was quickly followed by mortification. She was so comfortable around Chat, even though he was a male friend, that she talked about her periods so openly it had never crossed her mind that he might be Adrien. They were suddenly much more familiar with each other; on the one hand she was thrilled and on the other embarrassed. "I see." She laughed nervously, "I guess you, uh, know a whole lot more than you cared to about me, huh?"

His eyes widened in horror, "NO! Not at all. I want to know everything! Hey, now that we do know each other we can go to movies, and hang out, or maybe you'll finally let me take you on a date." He was mumbling, partially incoherently at times, but Marinette caught most of that. "You're still my best friend." There was an awkward pause a moment before he forced her eyes to his own, "Am I not your best friend anymore?" She could see the doubt welling up in his eyes; vulnerable and hopeful all at once. His fragility peeking out through his gorgeous green eyes.

Her jaw dropped. Of course, they were best friends, even though he was the one person she couldn't speak to. What kind of sick and twisted turn of fate was this? "Of course you are!!" she wrapped her arm around his neck and rocked him gently, "The best!"

He was clawing at her back like she was going to disappear. Then he began to giggle through what had been soft sobs, "You're so much softer like this."

She was suddenly quite aware of the burning that was his bare hands splayed across her lower back. "Uh...I'll take your word for it."

He hummed softly, "I'm so happy right now. You saved my night...week...month...life, even!" He looked up at her, "Marinette..."

"Adrien?"

He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers; unexpected, but sweet. Marinette could taste the wine as he adjust himself to hover over her. "Are you okay? With me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug, "I love you, Maribug...are you real? Is this real?"

"It sure is," she nodded, "I can't believe it either."

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. There was a moment she retrieved a trashcan just in the nick of time to prop under a convulsing Adrien. One of her hands gently massaged his back as the tremors racked him and the other held his hair out of his face.

When he was through, she escorted him down to her bathroom where she retrieved a new toothbrush to clean his mouth. Then they settled in for the night and fell into a comfortable deep sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and their arms and legs were tangled around each other. The subtle scent of Adrien permeated the space beneath the blankets where Marinette had snuggled her head close to his chest. He smelled of rosemary and sandalwood mixed with a buttery scent that could only be his own. She squealed to herself realizing that she'd never smelled _him_ before and it was pretty intoxicating; especially since she might be the only one that has. There was a new word to describe them, _intimate._ Just that thought brought a smile to her face. 

Adrien rolled onto his back and gently pulled Marinette with him. Her head rested gently on his chest and her knee, that had been between his legs, came up to rest across his abdomen. If she'd minded the speed bump, as her leg traveled skyward, she didn't show it. He was immensely thankful and found her considerate silence endearing. So much so, he couldn't resist running his hand gently over her back and pulling her closer to him. He unconsciously buried his nose in her hair and sniffed. "I should have known she was you."

"You're such a sweet cream puff," she hummed. 

"Did you just call me a cream puff?"

She giggled, "Yes. You're Chat and Adrien--you are a cream puff."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

Marinette didn't realize last night how effortless it was going to be to accept Adrien and Chat as the same person. Yet, upon waking, it was as if she'd known they were the same all along. It felt so natural to see him as this whole person that it eased any sensitivity and anxiety she'd thought she'd have. She didn't feel it. At all. The opposite, actually. They were more like an old married couple; best friends who happened to be mutually infatuated with each other. It was perfect.

"I'm not a cream puff," he pouted.

"You are, too!" she playfully bopped his nose.

"How so?"

"You're creamy and delicious," she mumbled into his chest, but he managed to hear only part of it.

"Did you just say my cream tastes delicious?" he chuckled.

She choked, " _That_ is not what I said!"

"I didn't hear any complaints last night." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. His eyes sparkling with mischievous humor. 

She could see he was tickled with himself, though she gasped at the insinuation. 

"I should have let you puke in your hair," she grumbled.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her closer, "You love me."

"I hate that you know me that well," she sighed, defeated.

Confidently, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "You love that, too."

"I love that, too," she smirked, "God, I love you." Her head dropped unceremoniously onto his shoulder, hand coming up to her face, and she groaned.

The bed moved and she could feel the weight of him shift next to her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I love you, too, Bugaboo."

She peeked out through her fingers, "You do? Even now?"

"Without a doubt."


End file.
